I've Got Something For You
by Fer8girl
Summary: A set of stories all starting with that line involving couples I've mentioned in previous works. Sith Marauder Talon, Bounty Hunter Sinn and Sith Assassin K'isha, these very different Imperial women are being given gifts by the loves of their lives. Each of their men decides to show his woman how special she is to him. Holiday Fluff but Rated M to be safe (Blame it on K'isha)
1. Talon and Pierce

"I've got something for you."

Hearing the low rumble of Pierce's voice, Talon glanced at the doorway.

"You're doing well Tanarin, just keep holding the saber like I showed you," She ruffled her niece's soft dark blue hair before heading over to her husband. Brushing her own jet hair from her eyes, she craned up to give him a searing kiss.

"Hey, now, you don't even know what it is," he joked as he let his arms fall around her. He looked over at her niece and shook his head. "Five years-old... you sure? She looks about ten." Talon chuckled.

"I keep telling you. Chiss childhood doesn't last long, but the aging process slows at ten and then we age more like humans." She watched him shake his head again.

"Still hard to get used to," he stated and she laughed again as she placed his hand on her barely rounded stomach.

"Well, you'd better," she chuckled, "It's going to be the same for ours."

His eyes shone with warmth when she mentioned their upcoming delivery and the potential for more. This current visit to Hoth had reminded her how much family meant to her people. She and Pierce had made the trip to see her father and belatedly introduce him to his son-in-law. One of her brothers was visiting as well, with a few of his children. His eldest son had just been transferred to Dorn and the visit had turned into an impromptu family reunion.

'You serve the Emperor himself?' her youngest niece had asked in awe and Talon had nodded as she'd picked up twinges of Force ability from the young girl. Soon after that insight, she commandeered a storage room and had been giving the girl some basic lessons on handling a saber when Pierce's large frame had filled the doorway.

"So, how strong is she?" he asked, looking at the slim Chiss girl again and Talon shrugged.

"Not sure yet, her ability has just begun to manifest," she gazed thoughtfully at Tanari, "I'd been toying with the idea of training her myself." Pierce looked pensive.

"What about the Academy?" he asked, "Won't the Empire want a hand in her training?" Talon laughed ominously.

"I'm the Emperor's Wrath; do you think they'd challenge me about it?" Dark energy started swirling at her hands and the look of concern on her husband's face brought her up short as she realized she was losing focus.

There were still moments where the darkness that had consumed her fought to take back control. Pierce had been instrumental in helping her regain her most of her old self, now he was always on alert, ready to give her any support she needed. Bringing herself back to the present, she stroked the arms of her loving husband and saw him relax. My Soldier, she thought affectionately, then remembered what'd he said when he'd entered the room.

"Now you said you had something for me, my love?" she purred, "I'm intrigued." He gave her a familiar smirk as he tugged her back to him.

"Just wanted to get you a little something and your brother said this'd be perfect." Talon reached up and ran her fingers over the discolored spot on Pierce's jaw almost hidden by his beard.

"He's probably trying to make up for that," she chuckled as Pierce reached up and covered her hand with his.

"Your brother's got a mean right," he muttered good-naturedly, "Can't say I blame him. If I found out some bloke I don't know got my little sis in the family way, I'd take a swing at him. But he and I'd patched things up quick after I'd told him we got married." He turned his face to give her fingers a kiss.

"Now then, for this to be a proper surprise I need to do something," Talon was curious as he took out a piece of fabric and tied it around her head to cover her eyes. He chuckled again and she tilted her head in the direction of his voice.

"You know love, as beautiful as those red eyes are, there's something about seeing you like this," A quiet shifting sound was her only warning before Pierce clasped her waist, easing her to him. His mouth came down on hers, relaxed but firm and she reached her arms up to grasp at his shoulders. She moaned quietly as the kiss became hungry, her lips moving urgently on his. It was only when they heard the giggle from Tanari that they broke away from each other. She felt a light kiss at her lips as she heard another rumbling chuckle.

"Might save that blindfold for later," Pierce said, "Looks like fun." Using the sound of the deep voice to guide her, Talon lashed out a fist and caught him square in the chest with a firm blow, laughing at his exaggerated exclamation of pain.

"My brother isn't the only one with a mean right," she teased, "Now if you don't want more, I'd suggest showing me where my gift is."

"You're the boss," he retorted as he placed her hand in the curl of his arm to lead her.

* * *

><p>After taking the post's elevator to the surface, Pierce had led her through the cold wind, stopping briefly to open a door and urge her inside. The pungent smell of warm animal bodies was the first thing Talon noticed, followed by low bleats. The tauntaun stables, she thought, why were they here? Pierce continued pulling her through until they reached his intended destination.<p>

"Here you go, love," he said as he pulled her blindfold off.

They stood in the open door of a large stall, looking at a young female taun. The creature gave out a plaintive bleat and its four nostrils twitched as it sniffed at Talon while she moved slowly towards it. The taun wasn't much taller than Talon, proving that she couldn't have been very old and her plush fur was a deep gray with a broad white streak down her back.

Talon took off her glove, reaching out as she edged to the animal, letting it adapt to her movements and scent. After seeing the taun was getting comfortable with her, she reached underneath the coarsely bristled muzzle and scratched her chin. The taun let out a bleating grunt of pleasure and her eyes half closed as she relaxed the weight of her head into Talon's fingers. Still scratching, Talon turned over her shoulder to glance at Pierce. From the look on his face, she could tell the taun's strong scent wasn't agreeing with him, but he was putting up with it to let her enjoy the moment.

"She's beautiful," Talon said gratefully, watching satisfaction shine in her husband's eyes.

"Your brother said you'd had one when you grew up here and his boy said he'd be honored to take care of her for you. Thought she'd make a nice mount for when we visit," he choked up for a moment.

"Sorry love, don't know how you handle the smell. Not used to being around the beasts in an enclosed area." Talon laughed and decided to show Pierce some mercy.

"Let's take her outside then," she stated as she grabbed a bridle and deftly fastened it around the taun's head. They led her outside where Pierce started looking relieved instantly as he took a deep breath. Glancing at Talon, he gave her a smile.

"You like her?" he asked, and Talon rubbed the taun's muzzle.

"She's a sweet creature, just a bit young to be trained to ride," she said, "Does she have a name?" Pierce shook his head.

"Stable sergeant said her name but it's some bloody pedigree longer than my arm. Figured you'd give her a nickname you liked," he leaned in, "Though I was thinking if she made you happy, maybe calling her 'Joy'." Talon instantly made a face and laughed.

"I'm definitely not letting you name our children," she laughed, "Did the other soldiers in Black Ops know you were such a softie?" He shook his head as he started laughing along with her.

"Not losing my edge, love. I'm only like this with you," he said. Moving towards the taun, he braved a hand under her muzzle to scratch where Talon had.

"So, what would you call her?" Talon thought about it as she rubbed the taun's snout.

"Cssinusah," she stated matter-of-factly, watching Pierce nod in approval.

"Don't suppose you'll tell me what that means, will you?" he asked, and she gave him a crafty look.

"I think we need to work on your Cheunh," she teased, "That one should be easy." Pierce smirked back at her.

"Oh, I'm always up for one of your lessons," he let his voice grow deeper, "Especially when they involve the words 'mar ttis'ah', and 'tta'." Talon burst out laughing as her husband spoke Cheunh for 'yes, please', and 'more'.

"Well, your accent is terrible," she quipped, "Why don't I put Cssinusah in her stall and we can work on another language lesson." She turned to lead the taun she'd named Cheuhn for 'pierce' back into the stable, but stopped when she heard Pierce's deep voice rumble.

"Ch'ah ch'acah vah."

She walked back to him, still holding Cssinusah's lead and smiled warmly at him.

"Now that you said perfectly," she murmured as she stood on tiptoe to give him a heated kiss before answering, "I love you, too."


	2. Sinn and Torian

"I've got something for you."

Sinnellae leaned back her head over the back of her chair at the ship's console and saw Torian leaning over her. His blue eyes beamed excitement down into her hazel. Giving him her trademark sultry grin, she reached up with both hands and pulled his face down for a kiss. She chuckled at the tickle of his facial hair on her forehead before she let him go.

"Now with an entrance like that, Baby, how's a girl supposed to resist?" He grinned back for a moment before helping her out of her seat. The tall curvy brunette noticed her husband was in his ship's clothes, which meant he had already broken down his armor for sleep cycle, and immediately felt guilty. "I'm sorry, Torian, been playing catch-up on these targets. Didn't realize it was that late. Where are the boys?"

"Artus was in the bay cleaning his rifle last I checked, and Jicoln has bunked down already."

New blood for their clan, she thought, pride rising in her at the thought of the two strapping boys. Sinn knew Mandalore had been honored when they'd named their oldest after him, Torian looked like he'd felt the same when she suggested they name their second for his father. A fitting tribute to the two men who'd brought them together, she'd thought. Then she realized what Torian had said.

"Wait a minute, so we have the common area to ourselves? Hmm, maybe your gift can wait."

Sinn slunk over to her Mando, watching the heat in his eyes raise as she stroked her fingers over his chest. Moments like these she was glad she was almost as tall as Torian, being able to watch his eyes as she went in for a kiss was a true pleasure. Sinn melted her mouth to his, trailing her fingers through his tousled blonde hair. His hands ran firmly down her waist and she let out a muffled cry of surprise when he cupped her ass in his hands, before using it to pull her briskly to him.

"Maybe it can," he murmured when he broke off their kiss and started nibbling her earlobe. Sinn chuckled again at the sweet ticklish sensation as they maneuvered each other to the couch and sat down. She draped a leg over his as their hands travelled each other's bodies, delving under clothing, while Torian's lips moved down the length of her throat. She felt herself being leaned back and smoothed her hands over his shoulders while he settled between her legs.

"Ma, Da, where are you?" Torian's head raised and Sinn shared a knowing grin with him as they heard their oldest boy's voice. They sat back up and adjusted their clothes.

"Right here, Artus," Sinn replied as the twelve-year old's head started to emerge at the top of the stairs. The dark haired boy glanced at his parents and gave them a partially embarrassed smile.

"Just wanted to let you know I'd finished up and was going to bunk down for the night." Sinn nodded as she stood up and motioned for him to come over. Opening her arms as he went to her, she thanked the stars that he didn't feel too old to get a good-night hug. Pulling back slightly, she gazed fondly at the tall boy who shared her looks and smile, but who's flashing blue eyes could only be his father's.

"Everything cleaned up?" she asked, and he nodded briskly.

"Yes, ma'am," he said with pride, "I also took care of Ji's, still teaching him how to clean those notches without removing the finish."

"A little battle-wear's not a bad thing," Torian said, "Let you know what it's been through." Artus nodded again at his father's words.

"Yes sir," he replied before walking over and giving his father a quick hug.

"Sleep well Ad'ika," Sinn said, and saw her son grimace slightly at the use of her nickname for him.

"Good night." He walked to the room he shared with his brother and Sinn sat down as she heard the door close.

"He feels too old for you to call him that," Torian said gently as he pulled her next to him and Sinn sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I know," she sighed again, "But it doesn't feel like he should be so big. He'll always be my 'little one'." She heard a soft chuckle from Torian.

"Well your 'little one' is old enough to realize what we do out here." Sinn started laughing heartily when she remembered the embarrassment on her son's face.

"Out here, in our room, in our tent while in the field…" she trailed off, "You know that time on my speeder was pretty impressive, might have to try that again." Torian's laugh echoed hers.

"Always willing to give it a shot, maybe even get that girl you've been angling for," he turned thoughtful for a moment, "You distracted me again, Cyare. I had another reason to talk to you." He got up and went to their quarters. When he'd returned he was carrying a small crate and handed it to her.

"Was this the one Mandalore had sent to you?" Sinn asked, and Torian nodded.

"He'd found it and thought I should have it." Sinn opened the crate, pulling out a blaster. It was an older piece but looked well cared for, like it'd been polished lovingly for years. She drew it up, checking the sight which looked true.

"It's a great piece," she said, as she handed it back to him, "Bet it'll fire well. But why he'd send it, Baby?" Torian lifted the blaster, looking nostalgic.

"It was Jicoln's," he stated and Sinn gasped as understanding flooded her.

"You father's," she whispered.

Part of her had always felt bad that Torian had had to take out his father to win back his honor. For her, Jicoln had been a job, just another target. But to have to take down your own flesh and blood had to be rough. At least their boys had been able to grow up with their father, she thought, a luxury Torain had never had. Looking at him now as he turned the blaster over in his hands, she wondered what might have been different about him if he'd grown up with Jicoln in his life. Torian looked up and caught her eye, giving her a half-smile.

"Jicoln gave it to him long ago, before the war. Mandalore thought it should go back to the Cadera bloodline," Giving it one more look-over, he handed it to Sinn, "I want you to have it." Sinn turned it over in her hands and blinked back the moisture in her eyes at his gesture.

"This means a lot, Baby," she murmured, "But shouldn't one of the boys have it?" He thumbed her cheek, giving her a tender look.

"Artus prefers his rifle and Ji's not comfortable with blasters yet," he explained, "'Sides, a weapon like this should be used regularly. No better person to take care of it." A burst of heat flashed in his eyes as he gave her a teasing grin. "And if it's riding your hips, I'll see it all the time." Sinn laughed heartily again, even as a determined tear managed to leak out.

"Of course you love the idea of covering my rear," she said playfully as he stood and helped her up.

"Always got your six, Cyare," he draped his arms around her as he leaned in close, "Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum."

"Back at 'cha, Baby," Sinn replied, giving a warm kiss before pulling him up to their quarters.


	3. K'isha and Andronikos

"I've got something for you."

The vibration of Andronikos's voice in her ear made K'isha shiver as she woke up. She burrowed deeper under her cover, as she opened her eyes and turned to give him a teasing smile.

"If it's anything like what you gave me earlier, Beloved, you may need to let me sleep in a little longer. Even Sith get worn out." His deep chuckle reverberated in his chest as he leaned down for a kiss.

"Maybe I should join you then," he said, "Who usually wears out whom?" A giggle escaped her at the reminder of their constant passion, even as he pressed his lips to hers. She returned his kiss intently before he backed away, his dark eyes gleaming with humor.

"I really do have something for you, Beautiful. Come on, get up." K'isha wrinkled her nose at the only person bold enough to order her around, wondering if he'd leave her alone if she gave him a jolt of lightning. But thinking about his words, curiosity set in.

"Very well," she assented, as she slid from the bed, and stood to stretch, "But this had better be worth it." Andronikos turned to look at her and she saw an unholy light in his eyes.

"Well, you just made it worth it to me," he grinned, looking her pale nude body up and down, "You know you make a very convincing argument to return to bed." He sauntered back to her, pulling her into his arms as she gave him a wicked grin.

"And all without saying a word," she teased, "I really am the best." Andronikos leaned his head back and laughed.

"Did my attitude rub off on you, Sith?" he chuckled, "Or did yours rub off on me?" K'isha ran her hands up his arms before letting them rest at the back of his neck.

"Hard to say," she said, pressing herself against him, "Especially with as much rubbing as we do." Holding his gaze, she craned up sliding her lips along his in a slow tantalizing kiss. A low groan was released at her mouth as she deepened the kiss and felt her husband's arms tighten around her. She plied her tongue to his before nibbling along his lips, then he let out another groan as he pulled back reluctantly.

"Pulling out all the stops, I see," his voice husky, "You must really want to go back to bed." She slowly nodded as she gave him a sultry look, and he shook his head as if clearing it.

"Present first," he said, giving her a wink while releasing her, "Then the day is yours." K'isha sighed as she gave him a small pout, then snatched up the light robe she usually wore when they had the ship to themselves and slipped it on. She was still debating lightning, but the look in his eye had intrigued her and she took his hand as he led her out of their quarters and down the ship's corridor.

Her curiosity only increased when they entered the galley. There was a small Kowakian crumb cake, her favorite dessert, sitting on the counter along with a wrapped box. She looked over at Andronikos, puzzled.

"What's all this?" she queried as he gave her a smug look. He walked over and pulled her back into his arms.

"What's the matter, Beautiful?" he said with a grin, "Don't you know what today is?" K'isha paused as she thought hard, but still had to shake her head which only made Andronikos's grin widen.

"It's your birthday." His statement only confused her more.

"But I don't know when that is," she said, and his smile gentled.

"I realize that. But what do you get someone who can get anything they want? I had to think of something you'd never had, so I'm snatching this day for you and declaring it your birthday," he raised his eyebrows at her, and a smile crept across her face.

"You're saying you stole me a birthday?" she said dryly and he chuckled again.

"Well, who's going to argue? Not like anyone can disprove it. And of all the things I've stolen, this has got to be the best heist I've ever pulled off."

Looking up into Andronikos's laughing eyes, K'isha mulled over what her dusky pirate was saying. She remembered confiding in him long ago that, having been a slave, she hadn't known when she was born. The idea had shocked him at the time, but neither of them had mentioned it since. Now she realized the impact the confession had had on him, and the sentimentality behind his humor touched her. A stolen birthday, she thought, her red eyes glowing in mirth , so completely Andronikos. She rocked in his arms as she reached up and interlaced her fingers behind his neck.

"So how does one spend a stolen birthday?"

"Any way you want, Beautiful," he replied, "Like I said, the day is yours. And the best part, I can steal you another one anytime you want." A rare serious look came over his face, "I love you, K'isha."

"I love you too, Andronikos," she sighed with a smile, "You crafty old pirate." He grinned again as he chucked her under the chin.

"Don't you forget it, Sith," he quipped as he walked her over to the counter and picked off a piece of the cake's crunchy topping.

"Hey," K'isha exclaimed, "Isn't there a rule about the person whose birthday it is getting to enjoy the first piece of cake?" Andronikos's eyes lit up again with mischief.

"You got it." He surprised K'isha by putting the piece of topping between his lips and pressing them to hers. She giggled as the sweet topping melted in her mouth and mingled with the taste of his tongue during their kiss, before he backed away again.

"How's that for enjoyment?" he asked as he stroked back a lock of her silver hair. K'isha snatched up another piece of topping and popped it in his mouth to silence him, then grabbed the cake and his hand to pull him back to their quarters.

"I think we need to redefine how one enjoys a birthday cake," she purred, as she heard his muffled chuckle, "The ship's droid is going to have its work cut out for it, Pirate, this will get messy."


End file.
